Toby Quadrate Wiki:Style/Guidelines/1
Beginning *Generally, before article information is introduced, the [[Template:Tab|'Tab' template]] may be primarily required to release more detail about the article without lengthening the mainspace. In Toby Quadrate Wiki, the sub-articles to be added to the Tab already exist, and follows the standard: Article/Sub-article. If extremely necessary, one more sub-sub-article may be added if the sub-article has also been lengthened. Also note that some of them are made for specific occasions and should be added carefully according to mainspace information and the type of article it is. **The mainspace, in Tab, is named as Main. **The History and Appearances, in Tab named as History and app., is used in character, locations, objects, groups, and sometimes powers and abilities articles, when they are very relevant to Toby Quadrate and has a rather extensive in-universe history and origin. Basically, as its name implies, this sub-article will report on the full story on the subject of the page that the mainspace section "History" could not tell in more detail. Everything is written in the in-universe perspective. Subsections can be created especially for characters and locations by talking about something that has marked it and that may need to be reported in more detail. ***For each separate chain of events or otherwise grouped sections of the character/location/object/etc's history that share a specific relation, there must be added a header. The section "Appearances" next to the appearance templates should be added to tell the type of appearance the character/location/object/etc's has had in the media he appeared, such as "Appears", "Cameo", "Flashback" and other information on templates as appropriate. added. If the character/location/object/etc or other does not appear on any TV season or media type, it should be easily ignored. **The Miscellanea, in Tab named as Misc., is the only sub-article of the mainspace that the out-of-universe perspective can be used and is used in character, locations, objects, groups, and sometimes powers and abilities articles, when they are important, relevant, and attract public attention for specific reasons, such as popularity. Brief and short information about the article in real-world should be added, such as him/her/it being a main, secondary, tertiary, minor, background or one-time thing in series, his/her/its first and last appearance in any media, and other additional information. It may also be necessary the creation of the sections bellow and other and/or custom sections, if necessary. ***The Concept and Creation section is for the editor's research on the character. It may only tell about what inspired the creation of the character/location/object/etc's, who he/she/it was created and developed and who was behind the process. Do not about tell how hype for the character/location/object/etc was increased, or how details about the character/location/object/etc were gradually revealed; only tell about information from behind-the-scenes. It is advised to use plenty of references from primary sources. Interviews with developers are very good for referencing. ***The Reception section is about how people in real-life have responded to the character/location/object/etc. How did critics respond to the character/location/object/etc? If you can, find a suitable reference, include how players responded to the character/location/object/etc. Positives and negatives? Add a quote or two from critics. References are very important. This section is only included in the page layout in case there is official information regarding the character/location/object/etc's performance. ***The Theme Songs section is about official songs specifically dedicated to the character/location/object/etc. Each song dedicated to the character must be set up in paragraph form, with a link to the song and a sentence descripting its relationship to the character. ***The Quotes section is said and/or directed to some character/location/object/etc. These quotes must be written precisely word-for-word as how they were said by a character, follow by a quotation of where/when the quote was said. The template is a vital tool for this. **If the mainspace's gallery exceeds 16 images, then a new sub-article, named "Gallery", must be created, containing all the images from the former section "Gallery" of mainspace. ***Here, all images referring to the character/location/object/etc should be added here in their primary media. If necessary, especially for characters/locations/objects/etc from many appearances, for example, episode images from the TV show's season should be split into a subpage that fits with the gallery page (Article/Gallery/Season Number on this case). ***Remember too that when uploading images, especially media, they must contain relevant moments of, for example, an episode, and not exceed a very large number of related images, especially in frames. **The Transcript is a sub-page created exclusively for real-world media, which is usually TV episodes and video games if the latter contains cutscenes. ***The "TranscriptBox" template is to be placed here to allow quick navigation between and from corresponding real-world media transcripts. Transcript of the last media are to be placed on the left, whilst upcoming media on the right. ***The purpose of "Transcript" is to list every exact words emitted by characters including actions. Notes of changes in scenes must also be included here. Each character names are to be highlighted in bold. Each character and locations are to be linked to their respective main page articles within the Wikia. Quotations for every line is not required unless it is "quote-on-quoted" by the characters themselves. Notes of how a particular scene is introduced must also be noted. Examples include how a camera is panned into the scene, or if the scene is quick-cut or fade into the next. All transcription/script is made from the Transcript H and TD template. ***'Do not put images in scripts or transcripts.' Add images to the main article or gallery subpage. **If necessary, custom and new sub-articles can be created. *Add a quote here. It is the most striking quote about the subject of the page. E.g.: about a character, location, objects, group, and other types. The quote also serves as a general way of characterizing the wiki subject in the characters' view or about themselves in their articles. To add a quote, uses the Quote template. *An "infobox" template is to be inserted here. It is most often located on the left side of the page and contains boxes that contain the most important and summary information about the page. Image of the article subject or the infobox is preferred and is to be placed inside the image field of the infobox. In Toby Quadrate Wiki, we have a many of infoboxes, and it's easy to tell which one is the ideal infobox in relation to the subject of the article. *The summary is the lead section of the wiki. In it, the most important information on the subject of the article is given here, and is quite summarized and straightforward to provide basic information on what the character, location, object, event, media, and others are from an in-universe point of view for Toby Quadrate world articles and out-of-universe articles for real-world article. Middle *These are the sections and their respective sub-sections most used in the various types of articles. Therefore, it should be added on several occasions in the wiki, depending of course on its necessity. To learn about more sections, read the latest sub-section and the guideline section below it. **The "Marking-of" is the only section of the character/location/object/etc page that the out-of-universe perspective can be used. It is used in in-universe articles and is the first section of all mainspace. Brief and short real-world information about character/location/object/etc should be added, such as him/her/it being a main, secondary, tertiary, minor, background or one-time character/location/object/etc, his/her/its first and last appearance in any media, and other additional information. It may also be necessary the creation of the "Concept and Creation", which is talking about its creation and development, "Reception", which is talking about the reception and criticism about it, "Theme Songs" for music and songs dedicated to it, "Quotes" for the most popular quotes said and/or referring to it, and other and/or custom sections, if necessary. ***If the information is too variable and/or too long for section, all data should be migrated to the "Misc." subpage with the help of the Tab template. **The "History" (in some occasions, is named as "Story") section serve as the character/location/object/etc's biography and/or story. The content in this section must only contain information about the, for example, character's experiences and history that are considered canon in their storyline, and must be told from an in-universe perspective. It is important to make it easy to read; don't go into minor details such as specific actions and quotes. It is also important to add references to highlight certain key events, certify information or to give the text a clarified source. Subsections can be created especially for characters and locations by talking about something that has marked it and that may need to be reported in more detail. ***For each separate chain of events or otherwise grouped sections of the character/location/object/etc's history that share a specific relation, there must be added a header. The section "Appearances" next to the appearance templates should be added to tell the type of appearance the character/location/object/etc's has had in the media he appeared, such as "Appears", "Cameo", "Flashback" and other information on templates as appropriate. added. If the character/location/object/etc or other does not appear on any TV season or media type, it should be easily ignored. ***For biographies that feature different versions of the character's history must be given their own sub-sections and headers. **The "Trivia" section is about small pieces of information about the character/location/object/media/etc that do not fit in any of the sections above. Here, the editor must make a list of these little-known facts by using bullet points (*), where each piece of information being given its own paragraph. Please note it is required that the Trivia is informative, not lengthy and pointless. Speculation, fake news and theories about character/location/object/media/etc are not allowed. If necessary, especially for real-world media, the following subsections can be added to further detail the subject: ***The "References" sub-section cites cultural references and easter eggs present throughout the real-world media. References should include primarily TV series, video games, comics series, media and famous people, and others. The title should not be confused as a reference section of the article, as "Footnotes" replaces it in this regard. ***The "Continuity" sub-section is for real-world continuity nods. The purpose of this sub-section is to list any references or throwbacks to events in previous real-world media. Oppositely, if a story element from this real-world media is referenced in later media, then this story element and its relation to later media is to be listed here as well. This sub-section, however, is not for listing recurring objects or entities which serve more as stage props and has no relevance to the storyline. By default, we recommend adding Template:Trivia to detail previous, next events, timecards (if any), and other chronological and canonical information about the real-world media in your primary timeline. to detail previous, subsequent events, timecards (if any), and other chronological and canonical information about the episode in your primary timeline. The mix of real-world media events approached with those in which events have a similarity in both their chronological position and concept is not accepted. Observations and notes on other real-world media should share the same timeframe and continuity. ***The purpose of the "Storyline Analysis", as its name implies, is to analyze the details of the real-world media with something or concept that was previously presented in some canonical media that relates to it. It uses the plot diagram to ask and answer questions about the plot of a story. The exposition or the introduction gives background information about the main characters, establishes the setting and states the problem in the story. ***The "Reception" section is a listing of information about the critical view of real-world media, which is TV episodes, video games and comic issues generally. If the final score numbers are hallucinating in certain critic networks, such as IMDb, try to guess a closer criticized average of the real-world media to prevent the section from constant and excessive updates. ***The "Errors" sub-section is for real-world media goofs. The purpose of this sub-section is to list any visual or continuity inconsistencies within the real-world media in particular caused by production oversight. Such may include, but not limited to eg. duplicate background characters, the appearance or position of main characters differ in a different frame within the same shot after a back-and-forth cut. etc. Each goof must be listed down under bullet points (*). Be sure not to confuse "goofs" with "trivia" information (more info below). Also, for TV episodes, and to specify more, the error time must be added as: 00:00:00 (following the episode runtime on TobyQuadrate.com, for TV episodes.) ***The purpose of the "Changing" sub-section is to provide additional detail in regards to regional difference present in the real-world media. Disregarding obvious information such as different language or use of voice actors, information here could include minor or major changes such may include censorship, after-edits or section cuts and similar information (eg. Firearms edited to look like laser-blasters, references to national culture which may not make sense to another etc.) A list of mentioned regional differences present can be places here under bullet points (*) ***The "Translations" is for listing the name of the title this real-world media was given in different languages. There, the editors must list the name of the title in the foreign language, what language it is written in, and what it translates to in English. All this is inserted in the table template in alphabetical order. **The "Gallery" section is for images from the character/location/object/media/etc. It is recommended to be limited to insertion of significant images in relation to the stage. Such images should include screenshots from within the character/location/object/media/etc itself, official artwork, promotional works such as advertisement or other imagery which may it. Videos and animated GIFs can be added from their respective subsections. ***All imagery to be placed in the gallery must be of official sources only (having appeared in at least one officially released, or licensed media.) It is important to know that this is only a placeholder section. Once this section has 16 or more images, it is to be removed and its contents are to be moved to the gallery subarticle for this character/location/object/media/etc. **The "Footnotes" section is for the references made for this character/location/object/media/etc. Here, the editor must only write either the code , or set up the template . The latter is most recommended neatly, in addition to automatically adding the section with the previously mentioned references. **The "External Links" contains all external links to websites containing info about the character/location/object/media/etc. They must be set up in paragraph form and must follow the guidelines for Wikipedia:External links. Ending *The "navboxes" templates contains all wiki page links related to other characters/locations/objects/media/etc, a great way to encourage others to visit other wiki pages quickly. It is easy to search for navboxes about characters/locations/objects/media/etc here. *The "categories" are important and highly requested here on the wiki, as they catalog wiki articles into categories and/or tropics that allow visitors to know where to locate an article from, for example, a character, without looking for much of the wiki. This is made with Category:Name in end of article. **It is also important to note that, for example, a character should be categorized into an appropriate sub-category rather than the Characters category, as this is the main cluster of sub-categories where the character articles are located. This is required to maintain wiki organization. **Taking the in-universe view into account, to preserve this perspective on pages about the Toby Quadrate inside world, categories that imply, for example, some real-world information of characters such as the Main characters category are all hidden when inserted into the articles to maintain the in-universe perspective. However, when visitors search for this category, they will find articles tagged with this category, but on their pages, it is hidden from view.